Marriage Scream
by WK Forever
Summary: After waking up from a honeymoon, Chris gets into screaming mode. But luckly, his father's there to help him overcome his fears. Sequel to Aviva's Secret Admirer


Chris woke up one morning outside the Tortuga. He looked around and realized he was in his green tent. He yawned and stretched out his arms. He cracked his backbone, making him groan a little bit.

"Getting old?"

Chris looked to his side and saw Aviva, "YAAAAAAAAAAA!" He zoomed out of his tent and trampled over Martin's.

"CHRIS KR - RATTT!"

"YAA!"

Martin and Laura dragged themselves out of their tent and stared at red Chris. He was so scared he screamed so loud that Koki and Jimmy ran over, "Are you guys okay?"

Martin drummed his fingers, "Chris is having girl-in-his-bed disease."

Koki snorted, "What?"

"Don't ask."

Chris got up and screamed again. This time, his scream sounded like a girl's scream. Martin got up as quickly as he could and took hold of his brother and cupped his mouth.

"You are so lucky you are not in a hotel room!"

Chris muttered under Martin's hand.

"Promise me you won't scream... like a girl!"

Chris nodded. Martin let go, readying to cover Chris' mouth again.

Jimmy ate his favorite pizza, "What's the matter Chris?"

Chris was awkward in his position. His feet were this way and that; his legs were crooked; his arms were frozen in the air; and his red face still beaming.

"There was a girl in my bed..."

Martin choked his laugh. He started crying and rolled on the ground. Chris unfroze himself and watched Martin make a fool of himself. "Huh?"

"OH, BROTHER! Aviva - HA HA HA! - Aviva is your wife!"

Chris blinked. "Oh, right."

Martin got up from the ground, still laughing, "Come on, bro. It's normal, but not that normal. Waking up from your first married night with your wife is awesome!"

Chris turned around and saw Aviva with Koki and Jimmy. He recalled the night, "Oh, right..."

Chris really ignored Aviva that night after the ceremony. Of course, he married her just right after Martin and Laura got married, only it was within a hour or two. He couldn't tell Martin, but he didn't know anything involved sex. He quickly wiped his sweaty forehead.

Aviva, still in her regular clothes, said, "I'm going down to the Tortuga."

Laura added, "You guys better not be late for breakfast."

Martin beamed, "OH! Breakfast! I hadn't had that for years. Come on, Chris. I got some unfinished business with Laura, and you do too!"

Chris stayed behind, "What?"

"SEX, bro! We're husbands now," He winked.

Chris winced. Martin then realized his little brother was still uncertain, "Maybe, getting you to marry Aviva last night was a little bit too early. Don't tell me..."

"I didn't. I just basically ignored her..."

"I got the best idea!"

"What?"

"Sneak in the shower with her!"

Chris screamed. Martin cupped Chris' mouth again. "I said don't do that!"

Chris muttered under Martin's hand.

"Do you remember?"

Chris left Martin's side, "TO in living in LOVE!"

"We'll be living in love!"

Chris remembered the same day when Spoteye saved the gang.

"TO be living in love!

"We'll be in love.

"To be living in love.

"We'll be in love.

"There's love in you!"

Chris felt so excited. Martin made him feel himself. The brothers ran down the hill towards the Tortuga.

"I've got the wind in my hair

And a fire within

Cause I just started a new beginning

I've got a mystery to solve

And excitement to spare

Feel that beautiful breeze blowing through

I am ready to follow it who knows where

I'll get I swear

With the wind in my hair!"

Chris' hair still short, didn't glow gold anymore. But he felt his spirits rise. Martin was smiling at his little brother, excited for his freedom.

In the Tortuga, the brothers, starved. Chris lingered in the garage. Martin stopped and smiled, "Why are you lingering?"

"Just nervous..."

"There's no need to be afraid. That's not my wild brother."

Chris lightened up, "You think so?"

"I don't think so-"

Chris saddened.

"I know so."

Chris smiled and hugged his brother, "Thanks for being there for me."

"That's what brothers are for."

Martin lived in his own bedroom after Chris'. He winked at Chris when they reached his room. Chris took the knob and took a breath. He looked at Martin, who was at his door. He smiled at Chris and went in his room. Chris just stood there. He saw on the wall was Aviva's long-time ago picture. She was only ten years,

"But I got the wind in my hair."

Chris took the courage and stepped in his bedroom, amazed by such change. Although he was organized, Aviva was like a second organizer. Chris took a breath. Aviva saw him leaning against his desk, "CK?"

Chris jumped and blushed, "Sorry..."

"For what?"

"I - I don't know..."

Aviva smiled, "How's that spook sensation of yours holding up?"

Chris scratched the back of the neck, "Still screaming like... a girl." His cheeks burned brighter. Aviva stalk up to him and kissed his hot cheek. Chris beamed and felt the hotness turned to a cooling effect. "Okay... I need to get used to that."

"Chris?"

Chris jumped. He stared at the door. His father was coming in his room, "Hey, son."

"Dad..."

William smiled, "How was your night?"

"I forgot you were sleeping in the Tortuga."

William smiled, "Martin told me. Your screams woke me up. You know, you still got that scream from when you were five."

Chris blushed. His stomach ached and growled. Chris tried to cover up the hunger. Aviva giggled, "Someone's needs breakfast."

"I'm fine!"

"Son,"

Chris stood tall, "Dad... Aviva..."

"Dear?"

"Uh... I... DAD!"

Chris screamed again... He blushed in shame. Martin came in the room almost instantly. His face was not happy. Chris smiled with blush, "orry..."

"Oh, Chris."

William smiled, "Your screaming needs to stop."

"I know. It just comes without me thinking about it."

Aviva snuggled up to Chris' arm. Chris jumped and screamed. Martin cupped his mouth, and held tape, "I will do it."

Chris shook his head. William chuckled, "Son."

"I can't help it!"

"CHRIS!" Cried William, Martin, and Aviva.

Chris fell backwards and fell on the chest under him. He felt the wood and looked at it.

William smiled, "If you behave, I'll give you the key."

Chris nodded, but scared of that tape.

"Let's get down into business. You two eat. I'll come back and deal with your "Marriage Blues."

Chris was silent. His hand gripped the old green fuzzy blanket that Aviva made him long ago. Once Martin and William left, Chris took the blanket and covered after urge to scream. Aviva kissed his forehead, he chilled. He sighed, "I am in big trouble."

"Who said you are?"

"Me."

"Oh, Christopher!"

Aviva placed the tray in front of Chris. He took it with thanks. Aviva sat next to him and cuddled up to him. Chris grabbed the blanket and cupped his mouth... Then he cried, "WHY AM I DOING THIS?"

William snuck in, "Chris."

"I didn't scream, I cried."

William shook his head and rolled his eyes. Then, he left the room.

After breakfast, Aviva got the dishes done. Chris decided to stay by her and get used to her presence by helping her. She really thanked him for his help. Chris felt happy, but a strange urge kicked him. He didn't want to scream, he wanted something.

Aviva said, "I'm taking a shower. So in case your father comes in, you'll know where I'll be."

Instantly, Martin's words came to Chris' head, "Sneak in the shower with her." Chris said, "Okay, I'll take one after you."

Aviva put her folded towel down, "CK?"

"I am not going to scream. I am not going to..."

Aviva cupped his mouth. "Chris."

Chris nodded. "I feel better. Hey, your hands smell like popcorn."

Aviva laughed, "That's the soap from the dishes. It's not popcorn flavored."

Chris rested his lips on her hand. "I love you."

Aviva, shocked by his reaction, answered, "I love you. You never said that to me since... a long time!"

Chris rubbed Aviva's arms, "i'm sorry. Can we make up?"

"How?"

"Uh, I don't know..."

Aviva said, "I give up! I'm taking a shower."

"Okay, you said that earlier."

"Ugh! I was expecting you to ask if you could join me!"

"WHAT! That's exactly what Martin said!"

"What now?"

"Martin said the exact thing, only cruder. He said just sneak in the shower with you."

"Okay, that will make ME scream."

"Now, you want me to ask you if I could join you in the shower."

Aviva smiled, "Of course, you can, sweetheart."

Chris gasped, "You're good! Besides, you know my weakness."

Aviva wrapped her arms around Chris and kissed him. Chris couldn't resist her hug and hugged her back, only closer.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Chris gasped. Aviva tightened her grip around his neck. They stopped their kiss and saw William standing in the doorway.

"Daddddd..."

"What? Just checking on you. It's been quiet."

Aviva chuckled. Chris said, "Dad... You're embarassing me!"

"How?"

"Uh... this, maybe."

William smiled, "I saw the whole thing. You were not just hugging her, you were rubbing her."

Chris gasped, "She did it first!"

Aviva let go of Chris, "No I didn't."

William smiled, "Of course she didn't. You were caressing her." He glanced at Aviva, "I hope I didn't interupt a... passion."

Chris looked at Aviva. She was half undressed for her shower, "Uh, oh. I am in a more serious trouble."

Aviva smiled, "Father, it's okay. I was planning to take a shower. I just got carried away because somebody needed a kiss."

Chris blushed.

William smiled brighter, "How about you two take a shower together."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"CHRIS!" Cried Aviva and William.

Chris fell on the bed and started crying, "Martin said it; Aviva said it; and now my Father's saying it. Next the whole Tortuga will be saying it!"

Aviva smiled, "What you said is what Martin and I said to Chris... different times."

William sat on the bed. "Son,"

"Dad, I am just sacred."

"Of what?"

"Hurting!"

Aviva raised an eyebrow.

"Sweetie, go take a shower. Chris and I can talk."

"Okay." Aviva took her clothes.

"Uh, no. Just take the towel. Someone's in the mood, but can't express it."

Aviva smiled and went in the bathroom.

"Chris?"

"Dad, I am afraid to hurt Aviva."

William smiled, "It's not that bad. It's actually fun."

"How?"

"The pressure builds, son. You're experience with gradually increase as you play with Aviva."

"Play? Sex is play?"

"Yeah, of course. You're with your wife. You two are laughing along. Come on, Son."

Chris sat up on his elbows, for he layed down on his belly, "So, it isn't that bad?"

"Nope, it's fairly easy."

William got up and said, "Remember, son. Before long, you are not going to regret it." Then, he left the room.

Chris thought it over for a few minutes. Aviva came out of the bathroom, with her towel wrapped around her. Chris was sitting upright.

"Aviva."

"Yeah."

"I don't know... I am just nervous."

"Take your time, sweetheart."

"Okay, Avi- I mean, Sweetie."

Aviva beamed and smiled. "You know, you are te best man in the world!"

"I guess I am in your eyes."

They kissed and hugged that morning. Aviva quickly got dressed, but Chris stopped her, "I know, but can you take a shower with me?"

"But..."

"You another rinse mode. Me a wash up."

"Okay, CK."


End file.
